


Quiet Interrupted

by hunters_retreat



Series: Further Interruptions [41]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Mustang-Elric Children, Newborns, Roy's baby girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 12:15:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18691318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: Ed leaned his head in to rest on Roy’s shoulder and just looked down at her finally sleeping form.





	Quiet Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> After writing Roy's train wreck performance at the beginning of their parenting journey, I figured I'd better show how much he's grown :P

Ed stared into the nursery as he watched Roy slowly rocking Fumi.  Last night had been rough.  Tonight she was feeling better, but she was too tired to sleep.  She’d been fussy all day, but a cold at three months old was no laughing matter.  Thankfully the worst was over.

Meaning Tishy and Maes had finally realized she wasn’t going to die and they’d left Ed to deal with her.  He loved the twins, but he was an inch away from sending them to Resembool to spend the rest of the month counting sheep. 

He thought back to the twins and their startling arrival in his and Roy’s lives.  He smiled at the memories.  Back then he’d thought they were so ready for a baby.  He knew now that there was no such thing.  Even having two eight-year-olds in the house, he was still not ready for Fumi to enter their lives, as much as he loved and wanted her.  It was just different with every child and at least he and Roy were able to understand that now.

He looked at his husband and couldn’t help the soft sigh that escaped his lips.  So very different from when the twins had been that young.  Roy, back then, was so good with the kids, but as soon as one of them started to cry he panicked.  To the point that for six months Ed had to deal with every scream and tear, usually with Roy still sitting wherever he’d been when they’d first heard it. 

Ed really should have understood quicker.  It wasn’t that Roy hadn’t wanted to help, or even that he was afraid to ask questions.  He had really been so afraid of hurting the twins.  He’d been having nightmares over it since right before they were born, fueled by memories of Ishval, and an unfortunate run-in with a convict who called him a child-killer.  Roy never negated the words and Ed knew why.  He just hadn’t understood the far-reaching impact of those words at the time.

Six months later though, Roy had forced himself through it, for Ed.  Because Ed had been at wits’ end and Roy did what he always did for Ed. He faced whatever his demons were and he came out on the other side, stronger and better, when he had always been stronger and better than Ed to begin with.

“Shhhhh,” he heard Roy’s voice softly in the room.  “Daddy’s got you.”  He rocked Fumi as he ran a hand absently over her back. 

She was enchanting, his dark eyed, dark haired girl.  So different from her siblings, but so precious to them all.  As beautiful as her dad.  Ed didn’t know that it could feel like that, watching Roy hold her for the first time. 

And having Fumi in their lives helped him understand his husband a little better too.  For all the times he’d been ready to kill the man over how often he humored the twins, he got it now.  Fumi looked so much like the man he loved.  How could he ever say no to her?  How could he truly be mad, when she shared his incredible eyes and his half smile that they both gave when they were sleepy?

Fumi still wasn’t asleep yet and Ed watched as Roy moved her to rest in his arms when he got up and walked the room with her.  Roy sang softly to her under his breath.  Ed watched him wandering the room with a faint nightlight and the moon coming in through the window behind him.

The nursery was a pale shade of gray with trains and air balloons and cars and boats.  The twins had joked, once they knew how they had come into the world, that they were a journey.  The words had come back to Roy when it had been time to decorate the nursery.  Silvers and grays and pale colors decorated the room tastefully.  Ed was still a little amazed that his husband had managed it on his own while he was in Xing, waiting for Fumi to arrive.

Roy chuckled softly as Fumi let out a huge yawn and Ed knew it wouldn’t be long before she finally settled.

He felt tears in his eyes and he let out a shaky breath.  He loved them both so damn much it made his heart ache. 

He felt a hand slip into his own and he looked down at Tishy.  She rolled her eyes as she looked up at him.  Very softly she said, “You’re being ridiculous again, Father.”

Roy looked up at the words and saw Ed standing there.  He smiled softly at them and Ed smiled back as Roy came closer.  He knelt down and Tishy pushed a kiss onto Fumi’s cheek.  Some sibling instinct must have kicked in because Maes was there as well, giving a kiss to the baby.  Roy pressed kisses to each of their heads as he stood up, Fumi still snuggled tight in his arms.  Ed leaned his head in to rest on Roy’s shoulder and just looked down at her finally sleeping form.

Finally, he leaned in and kissed his sleeping girl.  When he looked up at Roy, he could see just how much his husband was in love with this little one as well.

“Ew, Tishy, I know that look,” Maes whispered as Ed felt his other daughter’s hand pulled from his grasp.  The twins took off running down the stairs and Ed had to choke down his laughter so he didn’t wake Fumi. 

“As much as I love you,” Roy said softly, “I’m not ready to put her down.”

Ed’s smile widened at that.  “Then don’t.”

Roy kissed him softly at the words, then retreated back into the room and sat in the rocker with his sleeping daughter in his arms.  Ed stayed in the doorway, watching these blessings in his life. 

Right up until he heard a loud clatter downstairs and smelled what might suspiciously be smoke.  “Maes,” he muttered under his breath as he turned away from his husband and baby watching.

Behind him, Roy stifled his laugh, held Fumi closer, and listened for the sounds of whatever trouble the twins had gotten into that had interrupted their quiet. 

 

 

 


End file.
